le rendez vous arrangé
by Spidigirlx-et-Ayame-baka-chan
Summary: Cette histoire ne parle pas d'un tête à tête arrangé comme le titre pourait nous faire croire mais c'est plutot l'histoire d'un rendez-vous de trois équipe de ninjas de konoha. Ce rendez vous est organisé par... vous le saurai si vous lisez l'histoire
1. qui est tu?

**Auteure :**Spidigirlx (on a un compte a deux moi et mon amie donc faut que je précise)

**Genre : **Je sais pas trop quel genre c'est mais je l'ai mis dans Action/Aventure

**Disclamer : **Itsumi, Wolf, Tiger et leurs animaux protecteurs sont a moua mais tout les autres personnages sont a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Commentaire :** Mon premier fanfic, je crois qu'il est bien. J'adore inventé mes personnages et j'aime beaucoup Itsumi. Dans ce fanfic on peut voir que j'adore les renards Ouais! Les renards sont les meilleurs. J'aimerais voir des reviews svp dites moi si vous aimez ou si vous aimez pas. Bon allez j'me tais et j'vous laisse lire

L'équipe numéro 7 revenait d'un entraînement avec leur sensei.

Naruto : Moi chui crevé…

Sasuke : Espèce de nul ta presque rien foutu! T'as pas de raisons d'être crevé.

Kakashi : Arrêtez donc vous deux.

Soudain il y eu un grand coup de vent et il se créa un petite tornade autour du groupe.

Sakura : Kyaaaaaa mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

Sasuke : Je crois que je vois une silhouette. Eh toi là-bas qui est tu et qu'est-ce que tu nous veux.

Silhouette : Hum tu es très bon pour m'avoir déjà repéré. Tu es bien un Uchiwa. Mais ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis venue. C'est pour elle.

Et la silhouette pointa Sakura.

Silhouette : Et pour répondre a ta premiere question, je m'appelle Itsumi Funata et je suis une ninja du village du son. Mais bon ca ne vous sert a rien de savoir sa. J'veux juste vous dire que si vous voulez revoir votre copine vous n'avez qu'a venir me rejoindre au village du son. Alors maintenant j'y vais et à plus, j'espère.

Puis Itsumi disparu en même temps que la tornade.

Naruto : De quoi elle parlait quand elle a dit : Si vous voulez revoir votre copine vous n'avez qu'a venir me rejoindre au village du son? Sakura n'a pas bouger d'un poil pas vrai Sakura?

Sasuke : Euh… Je crois qu'elle c'est fais enlevé.

Kakashi : Hmmm… Je me demande ce qu'elle voulait a Sakura… Le plus bizarre c'est qu'elle nous a dit ou allez la chercher. Elle doit être encore un des pions d'Orochimaru si elle vient du village du son… Je me demande ce qu'il prepare.

Naruto : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend il faut vite aller chercher Sakura!

Sasuke : Mais si c'était un piège?

Kakashi : C'est ce que je pense aussi, il faudra bien être sur ses gardes. Allez chercher votre équipement de mission on vas partir pour Oto no kuni.

Naruto : Ok!

Pendant ce temps dans le village caché du son…

Itsumi : J'ai rapporté la fille maître. Et je crois bien qu'ils ont mordu et qu'ils se dirigent vers notre village.

Orochimaru : C'est très bien Itsumi, tu m'impressionnera toujours ca ne fais que 20 minutes que je vous ai envoyer chercher les filles et te revoilà déjà. Je suis content de t'avoir avec moi.

Itsumi : Merci maître.

Orochimaru : Il ne reste qu'a savoir si tes 2 frères ont réussi eux aussi. Et j'espère qu'il n'attirerons pas trop l'attention sur eux.

Itsumi : Je crois que Wolf devrais réussir sans problèmes. Mais Tiger lui je n'en suis pas certaine il est assez jeune.

Orochimaru : Et bien nous allons voir…

De retour au village.

Kiba : Hey Naruto qu'est tu vas faire avec tout ce stock?

Naruto : Euh… j'vais faire du camping…

Kiba : Mouais…

Naruto : En tout cas je dois y aller ciao!

Kiba : Ouais bye.

Puis Naruto se rendit au lieu de rencontre que Kakashi leur avait donné. Sasuke était déjà la mais kakashi était en retard comme toujours, même dans un cas comme celui la il n'arrivait pas a l'heure. Après quelques minutes d'attente Kakashi arriva.

Naruto : Ca vous arrive pas a vous de regarder l'heure pour ne pas etre en retard?

Kakashi : Désolé, j'ai eu un petit contre temps.

Sasuke : Bon alors on par?

Kakashi : Oui on y vas.


	2. il n'y a pas que sakura

Voici le chapitre 2 de mon premier fanfiction. Le trois est bientôt fini. J'aimerais encore avoir des reviews please

Dans le village su son.

Itsumi : Il était temps que t'arrive espece d'idiot ca fait presque une heure qu'on t'attend!

Wolf : Laisse le Itsumi, il a réussi apres tout.

Itsumi : D'accord.

Orochimaru : Bravo mes enfants, vous avez réussi, nous avons maintenant Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka et Hinata Hyuga. Leurs coéquipiers devrais venir les chercher bientôt. Je suis sur que vous ne me décevrai pas pour le reste du plan.

Ino : Espèce de monstre hideux! Mes amis ne tomberont jamais dans votre piège!

Wolf : N'insulte pas maître Orochimaru! Bientôt je suis sur que tu te joindra a nous. Tu vas comprendre que si tu veux le pouvoir il faut joindre Orochimaru. En nous élevant ils nous a aidé a développer nos pouvoir et maintenant nous sommes super puissants. Comme tu as pu le constater quand je t'ai enlevé.

Ino : Pffffff. Je ne travaillerai jamais pour une sorte de freak qui a la peau blanche et qui complote des trucs avec des gens a moitié animaux!

Wolf : Si c'est ce que tu dis…

Orochimaru : Bon, Itsumi, Wolf et Tiger, il est temps de passer a votre deuxieme tache. Allez surveillé votre équipe assigner et venez me prevenir quand ils seront proche du village.

Itsumi, Wolf et Tiger : Oui maître…

Les trois disparurent dans un petit nuage de fumée.

Itsumi : Les voila Amy, je crois que je devrais prendre ma forme humaine au cas ou je me fasse repéré il ne se rendront pas compte que je suis la meme j'ai l'air trop innocente en humaine.

Amy : Ok, mais fait attention car si tu renies le clan trop longtemps il se pourrait que tu ne retrouve plus jamais tes pouvoirs.

Itsumi : Merci de me prévenir tu es une très bonne animal protectrice. Je vais faire attention n'ait pas peur. Éloigne toi un peu je vais récité l'incantation. JE RENIE LE CLAN, POUR UN INSTANT, MAIS JE REVIENDRAI, SOYEZ ASSURÉ.

Puis Itsumi se transforma, ses oreilles et sa queue de renard disparurent et elle devint complètement humaine.

Itsumi : Je me sens plus faible je n'aime pas etre humaine mais au moins comme ca si je me fais repérée ils ne me tuerons pas.

Amy : Tu devrais aussi cacher ton bandeau frontal.

Itsumi : Oui c'est vrai je n'y avais pas penser, merci. Bon maintenant passons au choses sérieuses. Suivons les sans faire de bruit.


	3. On arrive!

J'ai reçu mon premier review, Je suis trop contente! Merci renia pour ton commentaire. J'vais essayer de faire des chapitres un peu plus long, parce que c'est vrai que les deux premiers sont court.

Et elles suivirent Naruto, Sasuke et Kakashi. Après avoir traversé une grande plaine ils entrèrent dans une forêt. Itsumi sans faire attention accrochât une branche morte et les trois ninjas qu'elle suivait entendirent le craquement. Naruto lança des shurikens un peu partout comme d'habitude.

Itsumi : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Kakashi : Qui est la?

Itsumi sortit de derrière un arbre.

Itsumi : Bon…bonjour… j…je m'appelle San… Sango. Tantôt je c…cueillais des fruits quand je vous ai vu passer. J'ai vu p…par vos bandeaux que vous étiez des ninjas. C'était la p…première fois que je voyais des ninjas… des vrais… Alors j'ai décidé de vous suivre… J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas? (j'espère qu'ils vont me croire)

Naruto : (Wow je lui ai vraiment fais peur en tirant des shurikens. Elle me fait penser a

Hinata, elle a l'air toute gênée.)On ne t'en veux pas mais tu devrais savoir que c'est dangereux de suivre des ninjas.

Itsumi : (Je crois bien qu'ils ne m'ont pas reconnue) Dé…désolé. Vraiment navrée… Je n'ai pas l'habitude des ninjas je vie dans un petit village tranquille moi…

Kakashi : Ce n'est pas grave. Mais tu devrais t'en aller car nous sommes en mission et nous devons partir.

Itsumi : D'accord je ne vous dérangerai pas plus. Au revoir…

Et elle s'en alla en courant. Elle couru quelques mètres et puis s'arrêtât.

Amy : J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi Itsumi.

Itsumi : Moi aussi j'avais peur mais ils ne m'ont pas reconnue. Maintenant même si je garde ma forme humaine ils vont se poser des question donc je peux reprendre ma vraie forme.

Ses oreilles de renard repoussèrent et sa queue aussi.

Itsumi : Ha, je me sens nettement mieux comme ça. Bon aller maintenant il faut continuer de les suivre mais il n'y a plus de place a l'erreur. Au moins on est assez proche du pays du son.

Pendant ce temps du coté de l'équipe de Naruto.

Sasuke : Elle avait l'air bizarre cette fille. Je la trust pas moi.

Naruto : Voyons Sasuke ne paranoye pas. Elle était tout simplement effrayer a cause que j'ai failli la touché avec mes shurikens. Moi je la trouvait plutôt mignonne.

Kakashi : Assez discuté, il faut se dépêcher si on ne veut pas qu'ils fassent du mal a Sakura.

Ca faisait déjà longtemps que Itsumi suivait Kakashi et ses élèves. Elle ne s'était pas refaite repérer.

Itsumi : Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on aille prévenir maître Orochimaru que les ninjas arrivent. Ils ont franchis la frontière du pays du son et maintenant ils se dirigent vers le village.

Amy : D'accord.

Elle disparurent dans un coup de vent. Et en un instant elles arrivèrent dans la demeure d'Orochimaru.

Orochimaru : Ha, te revoilà Itsumi.

Itsumi : Oui maître, l'équipe de ninja approche rapidement du village, nous devrions commencer a préparer la prochaine partie.

Orochimaru : Oui, mais les autres équipes de ninjas sont encore assez loin. Il faudra sûrement que tu retienne l'équipe de Kakashi.

Itsumi : Aucun problème maître.

Orochimaru : Je te dirai quand aller les arrêter, en attendant tu peux te reposer.

Itsumi : Ok

Itsumi partit en direction de sa chambre. Elle alla se couché sur son lit.

Itsumi : J'espère que Kakashi, Naruto et Sasuke vous nous rejoindre. Je n'ai pas le goût de les tués. Ils ont tous l'air sympas et en plus ils sont mignons. Sasuke je crois bien qu'il vas nous rejoindre il a déjà la marque d'Orochimaru il faudra juste contré le sceau que Kakashi a fait.

Amy : Oui et Kyûbi sera facile a contrôler avec ton pouvoir sur les renard. Sauf que en libérant Kyûbi, Naruto se trouvera enfermé dans Kyûbi, les rôles vont s'inverser.

Itsumi : Et sans Naruto, il n'y aura plus personne pour retenir Sasuke de servir Orochimaru. Il ne restera que Kakashi a convaincre. Je suis sure qu'en voyant tout ces élèves avec nous il va nous rejoindre.

Amy : Il y aura aussi les autres équipes a convaincre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'a prévu Orochimaru pour eux.

Itsumi : Moi non plus, mais préoccupons nous plus de notre équipe. Les autres ce sont Wolf et Tiger qui s'occupent d'eux.

Pendant ce temps Naruto ,Sasuke et Kakashi avaient beaucoup avancé ils étaient maintenant très proche du village d'Oto.

Naruto : Est-ce qu'on arrivent bientôt? J'ai les jambes en compote.

Sasuke : Si t'aurais pas traîné on serait déjà rendus. Alors arrête de chialer.

Kakashi : (Ils vont me donner une migraine ces deux la.) Vous allez arrêter? Vous êtes vraiment fatigants.

Naruto et Sasuke : C'est sa faute!

Kakashi : soupir (Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? Il faut vite retrouver Sakura, sinon ils vont finir par s'arracher la tête.)

Itsumi c'était endormi en parlant a Amy. Mais quelqu'un vint la réveiller. C'était un serviteur d'Orochimaru.

Serviteur : Réveillez-vous mademoiselle Itsumi. Maître Orochimaru veut vous parler.

Itsumi : en baillant Moui, j'me lève.

Elle se leva et alla voir Orochimaru.

Orochimaru : L'équipe de Kakashi est presque arrivée a l'entré du village. Il faudrait que tu aille les arrêter.

Itsumi : Déjà? Hmmm D'accord.

Elle se retourna et se concentra pour se téléporter près de l'équipe de ninjas.


	4. Encore Itsumi!

Voila mon 4ieme chapitre. Désoler tous vous pour le temps que ca l'a pris ' mais j'vais mes examens à préparer et je me concentrait plus sur le dessin ces derniers temps. Vraiment vraiment sorry. Pour me retraper j'ai fais le chapitre un peu plus long que les autres. J'espere que vous apprécirez. Gomen gomen pour le retard encore.

Ps : Le 2ieme side de kybi vas surement bientôt sortir Le 2ieme side c'est ma best friend et en ce momant elle tape ces fics a l'ordi donc bientôt elle devrait les poster. Préparez vous a voir le dark side de kybi (moi je crois que c'est elle la meilleure de nous 2 mais entk vous verrez bien)

­¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯

Après des heures de marche et de chialage, Naruto et les autres arrivèrent enfin au village du son.

Naruto : en sautant partout comme un débile Ouais houra! On est arrivés! On vas pouvoir sauver Sakura!

Kakashi : Naruto arrête de crier comme un perdu tu vas nous faire repérés.

Sasuke : Ouais c'est vrai ça.

Naruto : Mais moi chui content on vas pouvoir…

Il se fit interrompre par une pluie soudaine et très forte. Ils entendirent des grognements autour d'eux et ils virent une centaine de renards se former sous la pluie. Puis, Itsumi apparue devant eux.

Itsumi : Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ma technique des 100 renard sous la pluie? Pas mal hein?

Naruto : Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux cette fois?

Itsumi : Hmmm… pas grand-chose je veux juste vous empêché d'arriver trop tôt dans le village.

Sasuke : Comment ça trop tôt?

Itsumi : Vous le saurez quand le temps sera venu mais maintenant je dois vous faire attendre.

Kakashi : Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça?

Itsumi : Parce que mon maître me l'ordonne.

Kakashi : Et qui est ton maître?

Itsumi : Hmmmmm… J'vous le dis pas grimace

Kakashi : (Elle est vraiment énervante.)

Itsumi : Vous allez poiroter la? Moi en tout cas ça fait bien mon affaire. Je n'aurai pas a me battre. Et de toute façon je suis sure que mes renards vous planterais. clin d'œil

Naruto : J'vais la tué!

Itsumi : Essaye pour voir. J'te paris que tu ne pourras même pas me toucher.

Et Naruto se laissa emporter et sautât sur Itsumi mais il se fit arrêter par des renards de pluie. Il essaya de s'en débarrasser a plusieurs reprises mais c'était toujours la même chose, tant qu'il pleuvait les renard ne mouraient jamais.

Itsumi : J'te l'avais dit. Tant qu'il pleuvra vous ne pourrai jamais me toucher et dommage pour vous car le dieu renard de la pluie est un de mes bons amis. Il arrêtera de pleuvoir seulement quand je le voudrai.

Naruto : Hey, Kakashi vous pourriez copier sa technique avec votre sharingan, comme ca on n'auras plus à s'occuper de ces bestioles poilues.

Kakashi : Désoler Naruto mais c'est une technique d'invocation il faudrait que j'aille fait un pacte avec les renards pour pouvoir en invoquer.

Naruto : Zut, mais si moi j'invoquais Gamabunta il pourrait s'occuper des renards et pendant ce temps on attaquerais Itsumi pour qu'on puisse passer.

Sasuke : Ca pourrait être possible, on a qu'à essayer.

Naruto se concentra pour invoquer Gamabunta mais tout ce qui apparu le premier coup n'était qu'un têtard avec de petites pattes. Itsumi se mit a pouffer de rire.

Itsumi : Mon clan est réputé pour faire les meilleurs invocations et tu crois rivaliser avec moi à l'aide de se petit têtard? Hahahahahahaha! Laisse moi rire.

Naruto était vraiment frustré. Il se concentra à nouveau et cette fois c'était bien Gamabunta qui était apparu.

Gamabunta : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore gamin?

Naruto : Je voudrais que vous vous occupiez de ces renard pour que nous puissions aller nous battre contre la fille.

Gamabunta : Et pourquoi veux tu te battre contre cette jeune fille? Elle ne m'a pas l'air bien bien méchante.

Naruto : Mais boss… Elle a enlevé Sakura. Et elle ne veut pas nous laisser passer pour qu'on aille sauvé Sakura. En plus elle a ri de moi.

Gamabunta : Eh bien si tu le dit. Ok je vais m'occuper de ces renards.

Itsumi : Wow pas mal le crapaud pour un petit ahuri comme toi. Bon aller, tu viens ou quoi?

Naruto : Chui pas un ahuri!

Puis, Naruto sauta vers Itsumi, et les renards de pluie sautèrent vers lui mais Gamabunta les arrêtât. Sasuke et Kakashi se joignirent a Naruto pour immobiliser Itsumi. Mais quand ils arrivèrent pour la frapper ils s'aperçurent que c'était une bûche de bois. Puis ils entendirent un rire derrière eux , ils se retournèrent et virent Itsumi sur un toit.

Sasuke : Merde elle a fait une permutation.

Itsumi : Hahahahahahahaha! Quand même vous croyiez vraiment me battre. Non mais c'est pas pour rien que je suis une ninja d'élite d'oto no kuni. Bon aller jvous laisse une chance. Rupture de l'invocation.

La pluie s'arrêtat net et les renards disparurent. Istumi se mit a faire des signes avec ses mains et invoquat trois grands renards.

Itsumi : Bon il n'y a que trois renards un pour chacun de vous j'ai hate de voir comment vous aller vous débrouillez. Le renard de feu sera pour le Uchiwa, celui de glace pour le maitre et toi Amy tu vas t'oquper du ptit blondinet

Amy : D'ac, enfin jvais pouvoir me dégourdire.

Les trois renards se dirigèrent vers leurs opposants respectifs. Sasuke, Kakashi et Naruto les attendaient. Itsumi, elle, s'assit en indien sur le toit et regardat le spectacle en souriant. Les trois bêtes pousserent les ninjas a s'éloigner l'un de l'autre pour qu'ils ne puissent pas s'aider.

Sasuke avait un peu de misère avec le renard de feu car il ne pouvait utiliser ses techniques katon, qui étaient innéficaces contre la bête de feu. Il ne pouvait pas non plus utiliser du taijutsu car quand il touchait le canidé il se brulait. Il devait donc utiliser des techniques suiton, ce qu'il ne maitrisait pas aussi bien que les katons. Après plusieurs techniques biens réussis, Sasuke avait beaucoup affaiblit le renard.

Kakashi, quand à lui, se débrouillait bien contre le renard de glace. Il avait apris plusieurs techniques de feu et elles allaient bien pour affaiblir l'animal. Après quelque temps le renard disparut car il était trop affaiblit. Istumi sautat de sont toit et atterit devant Kakashi.

Itsumi : en aplaudissant Bravo c'était magnifique je ne pouvait en attendre moin du grand ninja copieur. Je crois que mes renards ne sont pas de tailles contre vous, donc c'est moi qui vais prendre le relait. Je vous previens, je ne serai pas plus clémente seulement parce que vous êtes un ninja que j'admire.

Kakashi : Ha! Tu m'admires?

Itsumi : Bien sur. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous et de votre sharingan.

Kakashi : Alors, si tu m'admire pourquoi as-tu enlever une de mes élèves?

Itsumi : Parce que mon maitre me l'a ordonné. Bon, assez parler j'ai hate de voir ce que vous valez vraiment.

Le combat Itsumi vs Kakashi commenca. Les 2 portaient de très bons coups mais chacun bloquait ceux de l'adversaire.

Pendant ce temps Naruto ce battait contre Amy.

Amy : C'est donc dans toi que le démon renard a 9 queues, kyubi, a été enfermé. Tu ne m'as pas l'air très digne de lui. J'aurais préféré que mon cousin soit au moin enfermé dans le Uchiwa.

Naruto : Quoi? Kyubi est ton cousin? Pff j'te crois pas. Tu n'as rien en commun avec lui apart que tu es un renard et que tu parles.

Amy : C'est seulement que je n'ai pas ma vrai forme. Mais je ne crois pas que je devrais me tranformer pour battre un moucheron comme toi.

Naruto : Pourquoi vous m'insultez tous? Si ca continu j'vais quitter cette fic. (Non naruto ne ten vas pas j'ai besoin de toi dans cette fic) Ok mais on se calme sur les insultes. (oki) dsl petit moment de déconnage du au fait que je vien d'écouter le cœur a ses raisons

Donc, Naruto se mis a varger (traduction de québecois a fra.: Frapper avec fureur) sur Amy, mais elle esquivat avec faciliter tout les coups qu'il lui portait. Après quelques minutes Amy se lassa de tout le temps esquiver les coups et décidat d'attaquer. Elle frapat Naruto avec un coup de tete quand il s'apretait a la frapper encore. Naruto se fit surprendre par le coup et revola un peu plus loin. Amy lui sauta dessus et l'immobilisat. Elle aprochat son visage de celui du ninja et lui parla.

Amy : Pfffff. Tu n'est pas utile, bientôt mon cousin te remplacera. Depuis le temps qu'il est enfermé en toi je suis sure qu'il aimera se dégourdir et toi tu seras enfermé en lui. Tu ne peu déjas rien contre moi, qui est pas mal moin forte que kyubi, donc tu ne pourra surement pas l'empècher de sortir de sa prison.

Elle dégageat Naruto de son étreinte et reculat. Le shinobi resta par terre en pensant à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Ce pouvait-il vraiment que Kyubi puisse se libéré de Naruto et que celui-ci se retrouve enfermé dans le démon…

Pendant qu'Itsumi fesait patienter l'équipe numéro 7, Shikamaru et Choji arrivèrent au village d'oto. Wolf alla les arrêter pour ne pas qu'ils arrivent plus tôt que les autres. Wolf aimait beaucoup se battre et montré qu'il était supérieur. Il ne pris pas la peine de faire une invocation. Il laissa lionel, son animal protecteur, s'occuper de Choji, pendant que lui sa battait contre Shikamaru. Shikamaru montrait plus de motivation que d'habitude, peut-etre parce qu'il tenait vraiment a sauvé Ino.

Shikamaru : Pourquoi t'as enlevé Ino?

Wolf : Pourquoi est-ce que je te le dirais?

Shikamaru : Parce que si tu me répond pas jvais te le faire regretter.

Wolf : Oh mon dieu je pisse dans mes cullottes tellemtn j'ai peur, dommage que j'aie pas le droit de te tué sinon je t'aurais décapité a l'instant.

Shikamaru : Pfff Tu réussiras jamais a me tué c'est plutot moi qui vais te donner une raclée.

Wolf n'en pouvant plus de parler au lien de ce battre assena un coup de pied très rapide dans les cotes de Shikamaru, qui se mit a cracher du sang.

Wolf : Je ne vois pas pourquoi mon maitre veut que vous travaillez pour lui. Vous ne valez vraiment rien surtout ton ami. Il est déjà k.o. après quelques coup de lionnel. En tout cas j'espère que l'autre équipe vas arriver bientôt c'est vraiment nul de ce battre contre des ninjas comme vous.

Juste quand Wolf avait fini sa phrase un grand serpent arriva pour venir le chercher.

Wolf : Bon j'dois y aller mais on vas bientôt se revoir. J'vous attends au palais du village, j'espère que vous allez rùssir a vous y rendre.

Wolf disparu dans un petit nuage et Shikamaru était frustré de ne pas avoir réussi a le battre.

Shikamaru : (Quand je le reverrai je vais lui réglé sont compte a celui la, il avait pas le droit d'enlever Ino et en plus il m'as frapper quand on n'avais même pas fini de parler. Bon je devrais aller réveillé Chôji pour qu'on puisse aller au palais.)

Itsumi aussi était venu se faire chercher par un serpent. En bloquant un coup plutot fort de Kakashi elle perdit l'équilibre mais réussit quand même a sauté sur un toit.

Itsumi : Désoler de vous fausser compagnie mais je suis appelée ailleurs. Je vous laisse passer vous êtes contents? Si vous voulez votre copinette, venez me rejoindre au palais. Allez vien Amy on part.

Kakashi essaya d'attraper Itsumi mais elle était déjà disparue. Le renard contre lequel se battait Sasuke avait disparu aussi et il ne restait que Amy.

Amy : J'espère que vous allez vous dépêcher a arriver au palais j'ai hate de revoir mon cher cousin.

Après cette phrase elle fit un clin d'œil a Naruto et elle disparut.

Sasuke : De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait Naruto?

Naruto : Ah euh de rien… (Chui mieu de pas leurs parler de ce qu'elle m'a dit.)

Kakashi : Bon aller on devrait se dépêcher d'aller au palais avant qu'ils ne fassent quelque chose a Sakura.

Ils partirent tous les trois en direction du palais.

Bon vila le 4ieme chapitre de ma fic j,espère que vous l'avez aimer. Reviews siouplait :3


	5. le rendezvous

Oh mon dieu je viens juste de me rappeler que j'écrivais cette fic… Oh mais ça fais si longtemps que je lai pas continué. Pardonnez moi mes petits persos et ceux de Masashi aussi. Vous êtes restez la a rien faire pendant que moi j'avais oublié cette fic XD. Et désolé aussi pour mes lecteurs vraiment désoler. L'affaire c'est que moi j'ai comme plusieurs phase de fanatisation si on veut dire. Apres ma dernière phase fanfic j'ai eu une phare rpg donc j'ai délaissé tout mes autres choses. Ensuite j'ai eu une phase dessins a la main et la je viens de sortir dune phase oekaki. Maintenant je vais essayer de tout égaler donc en continuant mes fics je vais aussi continuer a dessiner. En tout cas assez parler maintenant voici le 5ieme chapitre de « un rendez-vous arrangé ».

Apres avoir quitté l'équipe de Kakashi, Itsumi retourna au repère d'Orochimaru. Wolf et Tiger y étaient déjà.

Tiger : Alors Itsumi, est-ce qu'il se bats bien Kakashi?

Itsumi : Ouais il est moins fort que moi, mais je suis sure qu'il te battrais facilement.

Tiger : Ah… Hey c'est méchant ce que tu as dis!

Itsumi : Ha oui? Pourtant c'était tellement pas mon but…

Tiger : Argg! J'vais te tuer!

Itsumi : Et comment compte tu faire ca?

Tiger donna un coup de pied a Itsumi mais avant qu'il atteigne sa cible il fut arrêté par Wolf.

Wolf : Vous allez arrêter de vous disputez comme ca? On dirait des p'tits de la

maternelle.

Itsumi : Ben c'est pas mal ca pour Tiger hihi.

Wolf lança un regard froid a Itsumi qui s'arrêtât de rire net.

Itsumi : Ok c'est correct j'arrête de le niaiser. Mais quand même c'est vrai qu'il est nul.

Itsumi essaya de retenir son rire lorsque Kabuto (J'allais l'oublié celui la;) entra dans la salle.

Kabuto : Orochimaru-sama veut vous voir dans la cour du palais. (note : la palais n'est pas le repaire.)

Les trois enfants : Ok on y va tout de suite!

Pendant ce temps les trois équipes de ninjas arrivaient au palais. Naruto remarqua Kiba et Shino qui arrivaient au palais.

Naruto : Hey Kiba, Shino! Qu'est-ce vous faites ici?

Kiba : Euh… Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

Naruto : C'est moi qui ai posé la question en premier alors répondez en premier!

Kiba : Ok, on est venu chercher Hinata car elle s'est fait enlevé par un gars pendant qu'on se baladait et vous pourquoi vous êtes la?

Naruto : Ben Sakura c'est fais enlevé par une fille et la fille nous a dit de venir la chercher ici.

Kakashi : C'est bizarre tout ca. On dirait que toutes les filles des équipes genin on été enlevées.

Sasuke : Je me demande si c'est la meme chose pour Ino…

Kiba : c'est vrai que c'est…

Kiba se fit interrompre par Shikamaru et Choji qui arrivèrent.

Shikamaru : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites la vous autres?

Naruto : Sakura et Hinata se sont faite enlevées.

Shikamaru : Quoi! Mais Ino aussi.

Kakashi : C'est bien ce que je croyais, ils ont sûrement enlevé les filles pour nous faire venir ici. Mais dites moi, pourquoi vos senseis ne sont pas avec vous?

Kiba : Ben on s'est dit qu'on pouvais s'arranger tout seuls étant donné qu'il n'y avait que ce petit gars qui avait enlevé Hinata. On ne voulait pas déranger Kurenai pour ca.

Shikamaru : Nous aussi c'est ca qu'on a penser mais tantôt je me suis rendu compte que ca aurais été mieux d'avertir Asuma. Parce que le mec qui a enlevé Ino nous a fais manger la poussière ya quelques minutes.

Choji : Ouais c'est vrai.

Naruto : Je sais! On devrais tous aller chercher les filles ensemble!

Sasuke : Wouaw, t'as trouvé ca tout seul? Tu dois être épuisé. dit très sarcastiquement

Naruto : avec un regard de la mort qui tue xD Ta gueule ou sinon je te tue!

Kakashi : Et si on allait sauver les filles?

Les autres : Ouais!

Ils rentrèrent donc dans le palais, tous sur leur garde.

 Dans la cour du palais.

Itsumi, Tiger et Wolf arrivèrent et s'agenouillèrent devant Orochimaru.

Orochimaru : Les équipes viennent d'entrer dans le palais, donc ils faut vous préparer. Premièrement il faudra s'occuper du Uchiwa et pour se faire il faudra qu'il laisse ma marque s'emparer de lui. Malheureusement, il y a un sceau qui empêche ma marque de se répandre sur Sasuke. Il faudra donc que vous le combattiez jusqu'à ce qu'il ait besoin du pouvoir de la marque et si ca ne marche pas j'ai un joli plan B.

Il se retourna et regarda Sakura qui était attaché a un arbre avec les autres filles. Il fit un sourire sadique et regarda de nouveau ses trois ninjas.

Orochimaru : Pendant que vous vous occuperez du petit Sasuke mes autres ninjas feront patienter les genins et Kabuto s'occupera de Kakashi. Je crois que vous n'aurez pas besoin d'être trois pour vous occuper de Sasuke. Itsumi, pense tu être capable de le combattre seule?

Itsumi : Bien sur et en plus j'ai Amy et mes invocations pour m'aider dans le pire des cas.

Orochimaru : D'accord. Wolf toi tu pourras t'occuper du genin de ton choix.

Wolf : Ok, ca tombe bien j'ai un combat a finir contre un certain ninja.

Orochimaru : Et Tiger toi tu surveillera les filles. Maintenant préparons nous a recevoir nos invités.

 Dans le palais.

Kiba : Mais ya personne dans ce palais!

Sasuke : Je crois qu'on est attendu dans la cour.

Naruto : Comment tu sais ca?

Sasuke : Si tu te servais de ta tête un peu tu pourrais sentir les personnes dans la cour.

Naruto : Ca y est c'est décidé! Je vais te TUERRRRRRR!

Naruto s'élança vers Sasuke pour lui mettre son poing sur le gueule, mais Shino (mais oui il était la tout le long) s'interposa.

Shino : Tu devrais garder ta rage pour ceux qui ont capturé les filles.

Naruto respira profondément et se calma.

Naruto : Oui tu as raison.

Il regarda Sasuke qui lui fit un sourire moqueur. Naruto dû se concentrer sur la mouche qui se posa sur son épaule pour ne pas bondir sur Sasuke pour l'étrangler. Et quand Sasuke passa a coté de lui. Il écrasa la mouche et suivit les autres.

Kakashi en tête le groupe trouva la cour et entra. Ils aperçurent tous Orochimaru au milieu de tout ses ninjas.

Orochimaru : Bienvenu au palais d'Oto chers invités. J'espère que vous allez bien apprécier cette petite rencontre, moi en tout cas je crois que je vais bien m'amuser.

Kakashi : Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux Orochimaru?

Orochimaru : Tu crois que je suis assez con pour te révéler mon plan? (Non, non Orochi l'est pas con, Orochi l'est très intelligent) Alors, commençons la fête. Faites ce que vous avez a faire mes ninjas mais ne tuez pas nos invités.

Les ninjas d'oto sautèrent tous pour atterrir devant leurs adversaires. Itsumi, accompagné de Amy, arriva devant Sasuke.

Itsumi : Tiens, tiens, comme on se retrouve.

Sasuke : Comme ca tu es un pion d'Orochimaru.

Itsumi : Je suis beaucoup plus qu'un pion pour lui, je suis comme ca petite fille. Et toi je suis sure que tu va être comme mon petit frère.

Sasuke : Pff, je ne travaillerai jamais pour ce vieux serpent.

Itsumi : Hey ne l'insulte pas. Moi je crois bien que tu va finir pas nous rejoindre. Il t'a apposé sa marque, ce n'est pas pour rien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu renies tout ce pouvoir qu'elle te donnerait.

Sasuke : Parce que si je laisse la marque me contrôler je tuerai mes amis.

Itsumi : Mais voyons, c'est pour ca que nous les avons fait venir ici. Comme ca ils pourront nous rejoindre aussi. Allez, sois raisonnable et joins toi a nous.

Sasuke : Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne me joindrai jamais a Orochimaru!

Itsumi : J'aurai au moins essayer la méthode douce. Ok si tu ne veux pas m'écouter alors passons a la méthode forte…

De son coté Wolf faisait face a Shikamaru.

Wolf : Rebonjour petit genin!

Shikamaru : Encore toi!

Wolf : Et oui… Je tenais a terminer notre combat de tout a l'heure (je sais pas si on écrit ca comme ca ;) Mais maintenant je suis plus calme, tu peux me parler avant qu'on se batte.

Shikamaru : Et tu vas répondre a mes question?

Wolf : Ben euh… Ouais, tu as bien le droit d'avoir des réponses avant de mourir.

Shikamaru : Mais ton maître vous a dit de ne pas nous tuer.

Wolf : Mais un accident est si vite arrivé, quelque fois on ne calcule pas bien la force de nos coups hahahaha.

Shikamaru : pense « Rahh chui mal barré. Je devrais gagner le plus de temps possible pour réfléchir a un plan, donc je lui poserai des tas de questions… » Alors, ma première question est : qui es tu?

Wolf : Je m'appelle Wolf Funata. Je viens d'un clan qui a un très grand lien avec les animaux c'est pour ca que nous avons tous un animal protecteur. Le mien s'appelle lionel. Des notre plus jeune age, mon frère, ma sœur et moi, avons été recueillis par Orochimaru qui nous a entraînés et a fait de nous des ninjas très puissants. Et maintenant je suis âgé de 16 ans. Je crois que j'en ai dis assez.

Maintenant du coté de Kakashi.

Kabuto arriva devant Kakashi.

Kabuto : Voila un moment que j'attendais grandement, je suis bien content de me battre contre vous.

Kakashi : Pff. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te bats pour Orochimaru?

Kabuto : J'ai mes raisons.

Kakashi : Et pourquoi est-ce que Orochimaru ne ce bat pas lui-même? Je trouve ca lâche de faire faire son travail par les autres.

Orochimaru arriva a coté de Kakashi.

Orochimaru : Mais c'est tout simplement parce que je peux garder ma force pour d'autres combats. Il n'y a rien de lâche la dedans. C'est bien moi qui s'est battu contre le vieux singe non?

Kakashi : Na parle pas comme ça de notre défunt hokage.

Orochimaru : Et qui m'en empêchera? Toi? Ou bien tes petits protégés? Aller Kabuto occupe toi de lui, mais ne le tu pas ca serais bien qu'il se joigne a nous.

Kakashi : Comment peux-tu croire que je vais me battre pour toi?

Mais avant que Kakashi ait fini sa phrase Orochimaru avait déjà disparu.

Kabuto : Bon alors que notre combat commence.

 Du coté de Naruto.

Un ninja d'oto faisait face à Naruto. Mais Naruto voulait tellement sauver Sakura qu'il le battu très facilement.

Naruto : Personne ne m'empêchera de sauver Sakura.

Il continua son chemin vers l'arbre ou étaient attachées les filles. Et il vit qu'il y avait un garçon avec elles. Naruto se doutait qu'il travaillait pour Orochimaru étant donné que, comme Itsumi, il était a moitié animal.

Tiger : Eh ben ca ta pas pris de temps avant de planter ce ninja. Tout ca pour cette jolie demoiselle.

Tiger s'approcha de Sakura et lui caressa le visage (c'est laid comme phrase) Sakura de secoua pour l'éloigner, ne pouvant pas crier puisqu'elle avait été bâillonné.

Naruto : Enlève tes salles pattes de Sakura!

Tiger : Sois rassuré je viens juste de me laver les mains hihihi.

Naruto restait devant Tiger sans bouger, en attendant de se battre.

Tiger : Quoi? Tu l'as pas compris? Ou bien t'as peut-être aucun sens de l'humour…

Naruto : J'ai un très bon sens de l'humour tu sauras mais ce n'est pas vraiment le temps de rire.

Tiger : Ha bon si tu le dis. Tu veux faire quoi d'abord? Une partie de cartes hihihihi.

Naruto : Je veux seulement sauver ces filles alors laisse moi passer et je te ferai pas mal.

Tiger : Parce que tu crois que tu peux me faire mal? Eh bien j'ai hâte de voir ca. Aller amène toi je t'attend.

Naruto était tellement frustré qu'il commençait a se transformer. Ses pupilles s'allongèrent et ses dents s'aiguisèrent tandis que ses ongles devinrent griffes. Puis il sautât sur Tiger.

Et au même moment de nombreux combats commencèrent.

Et voila pour le chapitre 5. Pour me faire pardonner du temps que ca a pris pour que je continu cette fic, j'ai fait ce chapitre un peu plus long Dans le prochain chapitre ce sera tout les combats ou bien est-ce que je devrais faire un chapitre pour chaque combats? J'aimerais bien avoir votre avis

------

Les 4 du sons : Hey mais pourquoi on est pas dans cette fic?

Spidigirlx : Ben a vrai dire quand j'ai commencer a écrire cette fic je savais même pas que vous existiez xD Et maintenant ben ca me tente pas de vous faire entrez dans la fic.

Tayuya : Et pourquoi ca te tente pas de nous rajouter?

Spidigirlx : Trop flemmarde désoler ma p'tite Tayuya, ze t'aime bien, mais de toute façon y'aurais pas de place pour vous 4.

Kimimaro : Et moi je suis pas la non plus.

Spidigirlx : Ben non toi non plus je savais pas que tu existait quand j'ai commencer cette fic.

regards meurtrier des 4 du son et de Kimimaro

Spidigirlx : Euh… Ne me tuez pas siou plait je vous promats de vous mettre dans ma prochaine fic. Pars se cacher pour ne pas se faire tué par les persos enragés.

Donc le chapitre 6 va bientôt arrivé Si je suis toujours vivante xD Et aussi j'aimerais vous poser une question? Lequel entre les 3 Funata vous préférés? Alors répondez moi dans vos reviews siouplait


End file.
